1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic ballasts for gas discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to a two-wire electronic dimming ballast for powering and controlling the intensity of a fluorescent lamp in response to a phase-controlled voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of gas discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, as replacements for conventional incandescent lamps, has increased greatly over the last several years. Fluorescent lamps typically are more efficient and provide a longer operational life when compared to incandescent lamps. In certain areas, such as California, for example, state law requires certain areas of new construction to be outfitted for the use of fluorescent lamps exclusively.
A gas discharge lamp must be driven by a ballast in order to illuminate properly. The ballast receives an alternating-current (AC) voltage from an AC power source and generates an appropriate high-frequency current for driving the fluorescent lamp. Dimming ballasts, which can control the intensity of a connected fluorescent lamp, typically have at least three connections: to a switched-hot voltage from the AC power source, to a neutral side of the AC power source, and to a desired-intensity control signal, such as a phase-controlled voltage from a standard three-wire dimming circuit. Some electronic dimming ballasts, such as a fluorescent Tu-Wire® dimmer circuit manufactured by Lutron Electronics Co., Inc., only require two connections, e.g., to the phase-controlled voltage from the dimmer circuit and to the neutral side of the AC power source.
Most prior art ballast circuits have typically been designed and intended for use in commercial applications. This has caused most prior art ballasts to be rather expensive and fairly difficult to install and service, and thus not suitable for residential installations. Thus, there is a need for a small, low-cost two-wire electronic dimming ballast, which can be used by the energy-conscious consumer in combination with a fluorescent lamp as a replacement for an incandescent lamp.